Shower
by HR always live on
Summary: There is a mix up at a hotel and Ruth and Harry end up sharing a hotel room. Please note the rating and don't read if its not your type of thing.
1. Chapter 1

_I've never written anything like this before so I'm a bit nervous posting it. Please note the rating._

_

* * *

_

Ruth had decided she had to have a shower before she went to bed for the evening. The hotel summit was exhausting work for everyone in section D. It had been a last minute arrangement which meant extra paperwork and a massive headache for everyone in MI5.

Also there had been a mix up with the hotel rooms which meant that Beth and Dimitri were sharing. As were Harry and Ruth, which made them both uncomfortable (and secretly wondering what the weekend would hold).

The shower revived her and made the work tension disappear. However it made her nervous about the fact she was sharing a hotel room with Harry. They had separate beds but even so…

Ruth let the water run over her hair, trying to make her anxiety disappear. She wasn't very successful. Sighing, she turned the water up to as hot as it would go. As hot as she could stand.

* * *

Harry had been avoiding his hotel room for a while by drinking whisky in the bar. He didn't want to say or do anything that would make Ruth more uncomfortable than he knew she already was. He sighed, knowing that drinking any more was probably unwise and slowly returned to his hotel room.

As soon as he unlocked the door he could hear the shower running. Trying to resist temptation and failing completely he walked near the door of the bathroom. Which had been left ajar by a couple of inches. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he couldn't help himself. He looked through the gap in the door. The mirror was steamed up but he could see her blurry reflection anyway. The distorted edge of her naked skin, glowing pink in the bathroom lights.

He swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat which had appeared knowing that Ruth was naked and wet in the shower, only a few meters away from him. He wanted so badly to touch her. To hold her. He had wanted it for so long he couldn't really remember how it felt to not be in love with her. He stopped daydreaming when he heard the shower stop running. Not wanting to be caught spying on her through the bathroom door, he moved quietly and sat on the end of his bed trying to stop images of a naked Ruth from running through his mind. He wasn't successful.

Ruth wrapped a towel around herself and fiddled with a strand of her wet hair before leaving the bathroom. When she did she was shocked to see that she wasn't alone.

"Oh. Harry," she said blankly, suddenly very aware that the towel wasn't very long and a lot of her legs were on show. "Um… I didn't hear you come in." Harry watched her, knowing the look she had on her face. It said clearer than words that she wanted to run away. He knew that look much better than he ever wanted to.

"Ruth," he said in a hoarse voice. He was trying to ignore the droplets of water that dripped from her hair and were working their way slowly down her shoulders and falling underneath the white towel that he wanted to rip off of her. The towel he could imagine falling away from her beautiful skin. Her damp, beautiful, naked skin.

"I should go and get dressed," she said slowly, trying to ignore the sight of Harry with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his first two buttons undone. That coupled with his dishevelled and rumpled hair, he looked… well, gorgeous, Ruth thought simply. She had been so distracted that she hadn't said anything or moved an inch for several minutes. Suddenly Harry was in front of her and she couldn't remember how he got there.

"Ruth," he repeated in a tone of voice that stopped her heart. He leant forward and kissed her ever so gently. Just pressing his lips against hers. Almost instantly he felt her respond to his touch.

"Do you want me to stop Ruth?" he murmured, needing to know that she wanted this too.

"No," she whispered, kissing him again. After an intense minute Harry let go of her lips and started kissing her neck instead.

"Oh God," she said quietly, responding to the wonderful sensations he was giving her. He moved his lips away from her for a second and looked into her eyes. To make sure this was okay.

"Oh no, don't stop," she gasped, her eyes flickering shut. Harry smiled and continued touching her. His lips against her damp skin were sending incredible thrills through her. Thrills she hadn't even thought were possible. His lips had worked their way down to the top of her towel which he loosened after a second or two of hesitation. He started kissing her breasts lightly and her gasps made him continue eagerly against her soft skin. He felt her hands in his hair, pushing him on and smiled as he took one hard nipple into his mouth.

"Oh my God," Ruth murmured under her breath. She knew she wasn't going to remain standing for much longer. As if reading her mind Harry laid her gently on the bed and continued making her gasp under his touch.

"Not fair," she said breathlessly. Harry stopped and looked her in the eye for a moment. "I'm lying here… wearing nothing at all and you're still dressed. It's not fair." As she said this her fingers had been working on undoing his shirt buttons, making his heart race. He slowed her down by taking her hands in his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked hoarsely studying her curves as he spoke. He would be screaming inside if she said no but he had to check.

"You get a girl all worked up and then you change your mind?" Ruth teased, breathing heavily.

"Believe me, I will never change my mind," Harry replied, kissing her lips intensely as she ran her hands over his chest. She felt his hand drift lower over her abdomen. Then lower still as his lips kept kissing hers. She moaned loudly as he dipped a finger inside her, his thumb rubbing her clitoris slowly. She writhed under him as he added another finger, unable to control herself as he sent electric shocks through every nerve ending in her body.

"Harry…" she moaned. "I need you. Now."

"Sh," he said quietly against her jaw as his fingers kept moving inside her. "Be patient."

"No," she said breathing heavily. "Harry. Now. Please." He smiled and quickly stripped off what was left of his clothes. He resumed his position and kissed her as passionately and tenderly as he knew how as he slowly entered her. Ruth's breathing was hot and heavy in his ear as he thrust into her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist, needing to feel as close to him as possible.

Harry kissed her neck as she kept moaning quietly in response to the sensations rushing through her body. He pushed into her hard and Ruth could feel herself on the brink of ecstasy. She shuddered as her intense climax ripped through her, biting her lip to hold back her scream.

* * *

Ruth had managed to get her breathing back to something approaching normal. Harry was watching her face in the moonlight which was filtering through the window.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her. She hadn't said a word and he was starting to worry about her. He wondered if she was regretting it already, trying to hold his heart together if that were the case.

"I am feeling wonderful," she said sincerely. "I just can't breathe," she added, a small smile appearing on her face. He leant over her and kissed her lips gently. She sighed with happiness as he let her go.

"I hadn't intended to… leap on you like that," Harry said. "I'm s…"

"Don't apologise," Ruth said quickly putting two fingers over his lips. "I've been dreaming of that… of us together for so long. So please don't apologise."

"Was it better than the dream?" Harry asked with a cheeky smile as he pulled her into his arms.

"Much," she replied, kissing his chest lightly. "Much better."

* * *

_What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_This second installment has absolutely no plot at all but its fluffy and I enjoyed writing it. Hope you like reading it._

_

* * *

_

Ruth woke up and was startled for a second to find herself in Harry's arms. Then the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She smiled as she remembered how she had felt as Harry kissed and touched her. Every part of her. She curled up closer to him and began lightly kissing his chest. Ruth felt incredibly annoyed when after a minute she was interrupted by Harry's phone ringing. His arm moved from around her waist and picked up the phone.

"What is it Dimitri?" he said briefly, trying to hide his annoyance both at being woken up and being disturbed when he had his arms wrapped around Ruth. She watched him listen to whatever it was Dimitri was saying with impatience. Her fingertips began lightly tracing his collarbone. After a moment, with a feather light touch she moved her hand lower to his chest. She was pleased to see that he was struggling to keep his mind on the conversation

"Yes but…" Harry started and then the thought tailed off as Ruth began kissing his chest. He tried to keep his breathing steady but was failing spectacularly.

"Dimitri, listen, I need to call you back." Harry put the phone down before Dimitri could argue and looked at Ruth with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to stop politicians from being shot dead on my watch," Harry said. "I can't do that when you kiss me like that." Ruth smiled, feeling slightly pleased with herself.

"Fine. I'll stop then," she teased. Harry raised her head and kissed her passionately for a moment. A long moment. Which was interrupted by Harry's phone ringing again. He groaned and reached for it.

"Be good," he said quietly before answering his mobile. Ruth smiled and behaved herself as Harry talked to Dimitri. When he put the phone down he turned to Ruth.

"Any disasters I should know about?" Ruth asked, only half seriously.

"No, nothing urgent," Harry replied, tightening his arms around her. She curled her head into his shoulder and felt safe as his fingertips traced her spine gently and slowly. She sighed with pure happiness as his fingers kept touching her and she kissed his collarbone lightly. Then she kissed his neck in the spot where she could feel his pulse beating steadily.

He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be touching her and holding her like this. After so long he was sure this couldn't be real. It couldn't be Ruth kissing his neck as the morning light filtered through the window. Because dreams like that just didn't come true. Not for him. His hand drifted up and cupped one breast, seemingly of its own volition. Her breathing started to become heavier from that simple touch and she couldn't control it.

"Mm… No," Ruth said rolling away from him. "I will never get out of bed if you carry on like that."

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry replied as Ruth started to get dressed.

"Yes," Ruth said fighting the blush. "But its not very practical. Especially as you pointed out, we're trying to make sure that no politicians are murdered. I'm guessing Dimitri didn't ring you just for a wake up call."

"Yeah," Harry said. "But would five more minutes in bed hurt? Or ten more minutes?"

"Harry, you're acting like a teenager," Ruth said, not looking at him. Because if she looked at him, her resolve would weaken and she knew she would get back into bed with him.

"Its your effect on me," he murmured in a quiet voice that made her go weak at the knees. She turned to him and sighed.

"Don't look at me like that," she said zipping her skirt up. "You know we have work to do." As she said that her mobile began ringing. Glad to be interrupted when Harry was watching her with those gorgeous hazel eyes she picked it up.

"Beth, what's wrong?" Ruth asked, hearing her voice with a tinge of panic in it. She sighed as Beth explained. Her morning in paradise was well and truly over.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruth was typing away, trying to work out why the French foreign minister had stormed out of the hotel without so much as a word to anyone. She was scouring the CCTV footage while Beth was trying to find another French politician they could get on short notice and Dimitri was trying to persuade him to come back to the summit.

"Got it," Ruth said to the empty room as she re-watched the relevant CCTV. The French minister had walked in on his wife in bed with the German representative and they had had a massive argument while the wife had been screaming at both men, trying to get them to calm down. It hadn't worked. Ruth turned around as the door opened. Harry came in and was watching her intensely, in a way that made her go weak at the knees. She suddenly felt very glad that she was sitting down.

"Any news?" he asked. Ruth nodded and told him what she had discovered, all the while Harry walked closer to her. By the time she had finished he was standing behind her with a hand on the small of her back, causing a thrill to go through her. His fingertips were working their way under the hem of her blouse and she gasped as they touched her bare skin.

"Probably not the best idea," she said as his hand started caressing her softly. He didn't stop. Instead he leant close to her and murmured closely in her ear "Why not?"

"Because we're meant to be working on the problems with the French," Ruth said, still managing to thoroughly enjoy his hand working its way slowly up her back.

"Mm," Harry agreed, brushing her hair aside he pressed his lips to the back of her neck. She didn't have the brain power to say anything more as his lips worked their way slowly along her jaw. Unable to take it anymore she turned her head and kissed him passionately. It didn't last nearly long enough when the door opened and Dimitri came in.

"I… uh…" Dimitri said not knowing how to deal with what he had just seen. "I'll go," he said swinging the door shut as he left. Ruth watched the door with a smile on her face.

"You don't smile nearly enough," Harry said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well maybe I suddenly have something to smile about," Ruth said quietly. "You should go and find Dimitri," she added. "I'm sure he came in here for a reason besides interrupting us."

"You're right," he said. He kissed her cheek in a goodbye gesture and left the room. Ruth spent the next few minutes happily imagining Harry doing all sorts of things to her which she probably shouldn't be thinking of when she was supposed to be working.

* * *

Dimitri ran around the hotel to find Beth as soon as he left Harry and Ruth alone. He found her outside the hotel on the phone smiling when she disconnected the call.

"A French politician is on a helicopter on his way as we speak," she said pleased.

"I have better news," Dimitri said. "Our evil plan to mix up hotel rooms to try and get the most hopeless couple in the world together? It worked a treat."

"Meaning…" Beth asked.

"I've just walked in on Harry and Ruth with their tongues down each others throats," Dimitri said smiling.

"About bloody time!" Beth said matching his grin. "What did they do when they saw you?"

"It took them a few seconds to realise I was there and I just vanished, leaving them to it," Dimitri said.

"Maybe the tension on the grid will finally disappear," Beth said with wishful thinking.

"Well it couldn't be any worse," Dimitri said. He suddenly saw Harry emerge from the hotel and head towards them. "Sh," he told Beth quickly.

"What are you two plotting?" Harry asked.

"We have managed to get a French replacement," Beth said quickly. "He'll be here in about an hour."

"Perfect," Harry said facing Dimitri after a moment. Neither man said anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

The summit was over. All parties had signed the agreement and Ruth was relieved that section D's job was over. She had just got in the shower when she heard the hotel door shut and Harry come in. She sighed with happiness and continued to let the hot water soak through her hair. She heard a knock on the bathroom door which she had left ajar to remind her of the night before. She smiled but didn't respond in any other way.

Ruth was immensely pleased to hear Harry come into the bathroom and close the door behind him. Her normal shyness seemed to have evaporated. After being touched and held by Harry with such emotion, shyness seemed rather pointless. She felt herself tingling with anticipation as the minutes rolled by and nothing had happened. Then the shower door opened and Ruth felt Harry's hand on the small of her back, gently against her wet skin. Very quickly he got into the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leant her head back onto his chest as the water kept cascading onto their skin.

Suddenly his hands were working their way softly over every inch of her naked skin, causing her to shiver, in spite of the hot water of the shower. His hands rose from her waist to her ribcage and then higher still, cupping her breasts firmly as his lips kissed her neck tenderly. She sighed and turned to face him, her blue eyes simply unable to look away from his brown ones. He moved towards her in the confined space slowly, moving to kiss her deeply. She didn't need much persuasion. He was pushing himself so close to her that she was surprised to suddenly feel herself pressed against the tiled shower wall.

Her hands were laced behind his head, pulling him as close as physically possible while he kissed her deeply and didn't stop until she moaned loudly against him. Harry grinned at her response for a moment and then was distracted when Ruth began to kiss his chest, her tongue flicking lightly against his skin. This lasted for several minutes until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her upright and kissed her lips tenderly as one hand touched her most sensitive spot.

"Harry…" she moaned into his shoulder when her lips were free. After a long minute of teasing her further, he thrust into her, hard. It was such a shock to her system that she couldn't hold back her whimper. He looked into her eyes for a moment, wanting confirmation that this was okay. She kissed his cheek lightly and whispered into his ear in a hoarse voice.

"Don't stop," she begged quietly. Harry kissed her and did what she asked, moving torturously slowly inside her. Ruth had her hands on Harry's shoulders, because she couldn't support her own weight anymore. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations Harry was giving her. She kept gasping into his ear which made him continue eagerly. She gripped his hair tightly as she felt the height of her passion run through her.

* * *

"That rather kills the moment doesn't it?" Ruth said as the hot water in the shower ran out and a deluge of cold water fell on the pair of them. They both hurried out of the downpour and wrapped themselves in white fluffy towels. Harry stroked her face softly.

"Ruth?"

"Yeah," she replied as his hand fell away from her face.

"I love you," he said quietly. Ruth felt the smile freeze on her face with the seriousness that the conversation had taken.

"I know you do," Ruth said after a short pause. "I love you too."

"Good," Harry replied kissing her lips briefly. Ruth watched him for a few more seconds before she picked up Harry's shirt from the bathroom floor and threw it on.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she did up the buttons.

"I'm going to sleep," Ruth said blankly, leaving the bathroom and crawling into bed.

"You need my shirt for that?" Harry asked.

"Honestly? Yes I do," Ruth said. "I want to sleep in something that reminds me of you," she added fighting the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks.

"That's good," he said getting into bed next to her and squeezing her hand tightly and with feeling.

"Mm," Ruth said, pleased with his reaction. "If its alright with you, I plan to sleep in your shirt every night from now on." She studied his face closely, waiting for him to do or say something.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, hardly daring to hope.

"If its okay with you," she said again, wondering if she'd overstepped the mark. He didn't say anything but kissed her instead.

"Perfect," he said sincerely. "That sounds perfect." Ruth smiled and fell asleep almost instantly. Harry watched her. He wondered how he would ever be able to work wearing one of his own shirts when in his minds eye all he would see would be Ruth sleeping in one. But, all in all, he thought that Ruth's even breathing and relaxed face across the bed from him was vastly preferable to any dream he could ever have.

* * *

THE END


End file.
